The Wizards of Egypt
by GryffindorTheBest
Summary: Set after The Battle of the 7 Potters and Waking the Dragons. After receiving a letter from Dumbledore, Harry and the gang go to Japan and Egypt to play a Children's Card Game.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter of Yu-Gi-Oh. Simple as that

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Ron's room in the Burrow. There had just narrowly escaped the clutches of Mrs. Weasley and her attempts to separate them via chores. They discuss plans, Horcuxes, and their locations. This was all well and done until Bill came in.

"You Lot "he started, "There's an owl waiting on you ".

They reluctantly got up, as they had received countless letters from the Ministry discussing the projection of Harry as their sort of mascot. Mrs. Weasley no long had to pay for firewood.

But this owl was quite different. He looked like a normal owl, but the letter had a sort of eye on it, like it was from Egypt. Quickly, before being spotted by Mrs. Weasley, rushed back into Ron's Room and opened up the letter. It started with,

 _Dear Children,_

 _If you are receiving this than I have died. Now, this matter is confidential, and only to be shared with you 3, and the people I list below. The horcuxes I have told you about… are false. They have been planted by Voldemort in order to hide his true horcuxes, in the sands of Egypt. They are called Millennium Items, and they are his true Horcuxes. They are distiquishable by the eye as seen on this letter, expect for one. They are as follows._

 _Puzzle_

 _Ring_

 _Key_

 _Rod_

 _Necklace_

 _Eye_

 _Scales_

 _These items contain great power. I am sending you to Japan, where these items have been found, much to Voldemort's dismay. Enclosed in this letter is a portkey which will take you to the Kame Game Shop, where you will need to talk to Solomon Moto. He will give you the rest of the information._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Inside the letter was an old Trading Card? It was called Kuriboh and it looked brand new.

" I know this " Hermione shrieked " It's a Duel Monsters card, its super popular in Japan and Solomon Moto is the grandfather of the King of Games, Yugi Moto! ".

"Seriously clam down Hermione "Ron remarked.

Leaving a note for the Weasleys, they grabbed a bag with their most important items, and took hold of the Kuriboh card, and were swept off their feet to the Kame shop in Domino City, Japan.

* * *

Arriving on the ground with a _Thud!_ They saw an old man with spiky grey hair looking at them.

He asked "Who are you? Were you sent by Albus Dumbledore? ".

With a nod of their head and an exchange of their names, they went inside where a boy with spiky, black, yellow and dark pink hair was waiting for them. With a few hushed words from Solomon, Yugi beckoned them to come on to his room.

"Alright "Yugi began "I am first going to teach you about Duel Monsters. ".

He then began with an explanation of a card game, showcasing different types of cards, and they tested them by splitting his deck in half, and dueling each of them in turn.

"Ok then ", Hermione said "I'll tribute Winged Dragon, to summon Summoned Skull ", and attack your Curse of Dragon ".

"Not quite" Yugi went "I activate my Trap card Mirror Force, it destroys and Attack Mode monsters on your side of the field ".

When dueling, Yugi seemed different, somehow. He was taller, his voice was deeper, and he sounded more confident. And the gold triangle around his neck had the eye Dumbledore wrote about. _This must be one of the Millennium Items, thought Hermione._

After testing them, they went downstairs to build their own decks. It was an enjoyable experience, up until the point Hermione and Ron fought over a Curse of Dragon. Harry gave Ron his own to end it; he was so tired of hearing them bicker all the time.

"Now about the Millennium Items. I am sure you know what they are, and that the gold pyramid my grandson Yugi wears around his neck is the Puzzle. These items can only be destroyed when the Puzzle is. The Puzzle is like the life force of the Items. Now If you are here, than we need to destroy the items. While Yugi was teaching you Duel Monsters, I booked a flight to Egypt, for you three, Yugi, his friends, and Seto Kaiba. "Said Solomon.

On the way to the airport, they met Yugi's friends. Joey Wheeler was um dumb. He kept trying to tell Hermione that the Red Eyes Black Dragon was better than the Blue Eyes, but she wasn't buying it. Tea Gardner was nice, but she was kind of pushy and kept talking about friendship. Tristan Taylor was strong, he picked up Joey of the ground by his collar and Joey obviously ate a lot, but had no smarts, and also believed the Red Eyes Black Dragon was better than the Blue Eyes. And Ryou Bakaura was, well, weird. He stayed in the back, and didn't talk. With his cloud white hair, he looked like a corpse that hadn't seen the sun in ages.

But on the way, they ran into Death Eaters. Instead of wands, they had Duel Disks, as Yugi called them, and challenged Harry to a card game. Harry accepted, and the duel began.

* * *

"I'll go first ", said the Death Eater, "I summon Shadow Ghoul in attack mode! I set 2 cards face down, and end my turn ".

"Draw! ", yelled Harry, "I summon Alligator's Sword in attack Mode! ".

He had laid 2 cards face down, a Mirror Force and a Shrink card.

"Draw! "went the Death Eater "I'll tribute Shadow Ghoul to Summon Summoned Skull! I'll then equip it with Mage Power! It increases its attack by 500 for each spell card on the field. Since there is only 1, it gains 500 attacks! "

" **NOW ATTACK SUMMONED SKULL! ".**

Thanks for reading; Chapter 2 should be up Tomorrow, depending on how things go.

I cannot find the weird E for Tea, so that's why it's spelled like that.

I'm Sorry Its Short, I Didn't have much time to write this with School.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own HP or YU-Gi-OH! Ok

Also to one of my reviewers. It's a first chapter for a reason.

With the waves of Harry's attack from the reflective Mirror Force bouncing off his Summoned Skull's attack. His robe fell off during the attack, revealing Draco Malfoy, with his Blond Hair shining in the pale moonlight. He smirked and went "Potty, Weasel, Mudblood. The Gang is all here! "And with that he ended his turn.

Harry drew a card and started his turn "I shall summon Queen's Knight, in Attack Mode! Now My Knight and my Alligator with a Sword, attack his life points! "Malfoy had set no face down card, leaving his life points more vulnerable.

Harry 4000

Malfoy 1000

Malfoy drew a card, and went on with his turn "I use the spell card, Double Summon! It allows me to summon 2 Monster's per turn! "(Cue the gasps from Yugi's Friends, and what sounded suspiciously like a "Nyeh ") for a moment, a Unicorn Zebra appeared on the field, and it was suddenly replaced by a Dragon. The Dragon was blue, and was electric.

"Behold my Wattail Dragon Potter! Now Attack his Queen's Knight! To End my turn, I use Mystical Space Typhoon on the face down card. Harry's Shrink card disappeared into his Graveyard.

The Duel went on, with Malfoy's Dragon Destroying any Monster he summoned, until he drew the right monster. "I set a card Malfoy, and end my turn "

Harry 2500

Malfoy 1000

Malfoy Drew and went "I will attack that face down monster ". He had hit Harry's Secret Weapon.

"Not so fast Malfoy, you hit my Magician of Faith, Allowing me to get any spell card in the Graveyard, and I use your Double Summon!

He reluctantly ended his turn.

"Draw! "Harry yelled and used his Spell Card "I shall tribute my Magician and my Shield (which Harry had used to guard his life points) to summon Buster Blader! "

Malfoy had a look of pure terror on his face, not unlike the time that their defense against the Dark Arts teacher had turned him into a ferret.

"Next, I shall summon Vorse Raider! " Harry paused for a moment and went " Now attack my Monsters"

Harry 2500

Malfoy 0

"No… Please I'm begging you NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. "Malfoy's Screams for mercy were suddenly cut off by a blinding green light.

No one talked about Malfoy's weird disappearance on the walk to the airport.

At the airport, they met Seto Kaiba, a tall man, about twice the size of Yugi, who brought them to his private KaibaCorp Jet, where they took off for Cairo, Egypt.

During the ride, they discuss the possible locations on the Millennium Items, filled them in on Wizardry, and discussed the Horcuxes.

"There is no way the Puzzle is a Horcux "said Yugi "It's been in pieces for the last 5,000 Years, so he couldn't have made a Horcux out of that ".

"The Ring probably is though "said Bakaura "It has been brought around many different people over the years, so it could have ended up as a Horcux. And the Eye and Rod are both most likely Horuxes, as they are the only ones that have shown Evil tendencies, so I would say that they are Horcuxes. "

Yugi nodded, not telling any of them that he was going to betray them, for he needed the Millennium Items to Free the Pharaoh.

Thanks for reading.

To be clear, Voldemort made 7 Horcuxes. In my story, they are the Ring, Eye, Rod, Diary, Locket, Cup and Nagigi. Harry was not made into a Horcux, but I'll get on that Later.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Blah Blah Blah U know the Drill

*Imagine Everything Joey says is in a Brooklyn Accent. I don't live there*

* * *

To pass the time on the long plane flight, they decided to play a card game, obviously.

Hermione went against Joey. Yugi Knew that Hermione's deck relied mostly on the basics of tributing, so her deck was defensive, until she had the means to go on out and destroy her opponent. Joey's deck was focused mostly on luck. It would be interesting to see who would win.

Hermione went first. "I shall summon the Giant Soldier of Stone. Defense Position. I end my turn ".

"Draw "said Joey, and went "I'll Summon Rocket Warrior in Attack Mode! I'll know use the Spell Card, Graceful Dice. My Monster's Attack Goes up, by the higher the dice roll. ".

Joey rolled a 1.

Joey 3600

Hermione 4000

"My turn. Draw! I'll tribute my Soldier to summon Jinzo ".

" Copycat " murmured Joey.

"Attack his Life Points directly! "

"Not so fast! I'll activate Skull Dice. It lower's your Monster's Attack points by the higher I roll! "

He rolled a 1 again.

Joey 1300

Hermione 4000

"Draw "Joey said with growing despair "I will summon Alligator's Sword in Defense Mode. "

Hermione then proceeded to summon Beast of Talwar, by way of Double Summon.

Joey 0

Hermione 4000

"Man, I lost "said Joey with obvious despair

Kaiba stepped into the room. "Of course Wheeler lost. He's a second rate duelists with a 3rd rate deck. He couldn't beat a baby even if he tried ".

Hermione, with no tolerance for those who picked upon the smaller and the weaker, like Kaiba or Malfoy, screamed in Kaiba's face, "SHUT UP KAIBA! JUST BECAUSE HE IS SMALLER AND WEAKER THAN YOU, DOSNE'T MEAN YOU CAN PICK ON HIM! YOU SHOULD BE AHSMAED OF YOURSELF! "

She then proceeded to grab her wand, and cast a spell that gave Kaiba boils in a place that he would not like to discus in public.

"Um.. I'm going to polish my Blue-Eyes…. "And left the room hurriedly, and in obvious discomfort.

It was in that moment that they arrived in Egypt. There they met the Ishtar's, a group of Tomb Keepers who would lead them to the place they needed to go. It allowed them to destroy the Millenium Items, in the same place they were forged, in a place far from Civilization, known as….

Kul Elna

* * *

Sorry Its Short, but I have things to do cough cough Beta Convetion cough cough

The Next chapter should be posted by Friday.

It's nice to see Kaiba put in his place.


End file.
